Standard protocols exist in IP networks so that two or more nodes in the network are able to synchronize and/or syntonize their individual clocks. The two most widely used protocols are IEEE 1588 and NTS. Synchronization operations are typically performed on a link-by-link basis.
It would be desirable to provide a low cost mechanism to obtain comprehensive timing information across a network.